


Well, it's been ten years and maybe more

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he gets up at night and goes into Sam's office to study the faded photograph that sits on the desk, and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, it's been ten years and maybe more

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alec/whoever you want - desperate, blue, framed picture, mosquito (from [](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/profile)[**twasadark**](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/))

  
Sometimes he gets up at night and goes into Sam's office to study the faded photograph that sits on the desk, and wonders. He loves Sam (you'll never catch him saying it, but he does) and he knows that they suit each other, what with their OCD and their jacked-up special abilities- a perfect little matching set- but he still wonders about that photo. Max and Joshua and Shifty all think it's a really bad picture of Alec (Sam says he took it with a pre-pulse camera, which explains away it's apparent age). It's not.

Oh, sure, it _looks_ like Alec, caught unawares with the sunlight cutting a line across his face and his hand where it rests on the wheel of Sam's old gas-guzzler, mouth quirked in a faint smile. Alec knows that if you look close enough, you can pick out the glint of a ring that Alec doesn't own, crow's-feet that Alec doesn't have yet, faint scars that Alec will never have. But people hardly ever look close.

He knows Dean's name and he knows that Dean was Sam's brother. He knows that Dean liked the oldies (Led Zeppelin, Metallica, other bands Alec's never heard of), knows that Dean was loud and brash and tough. Knows that Dean was Sam's whole world. He knows all of that, but it feels like nothing. It's knowing that the sea is blue but having no idea what lies beneath the waves. Oh, he understands that Sam and Dean were maybe a little closer than they should've been, knows that Sam never should have picked him up in the first place, but it doesn't bother him as much as it should (cloning's kinda incestuous anyways, in Alec's book).

He knows that Sam's thinking of Dean when he catches Sam watching him with a slightly desperate cast to his face. The first time he saw the photograph he had a sudden, violent flashback to Rachel and he wonders what Sam thought when he first saw Alec. Did he think he was going crazy? Did he think he was seeing ghosts? He closes his eyes, blocks out the false image of himself, tries to ignore the anxiety that pricks at him like a particularly annoying mosquito.

He's free from Manticore. He's got his own life, his own friends, his own name. He's got Sam. But he can't help wondering what he's got in common with Dean Winchester, how far their shared genetic material goes. He can't help sometimes wondering if he's really who he thinks he is.

 


End file.
